Golza
Golza (ゴルザ, Goruza) is an ancient, giant Kaiju from the Ancient Civilization's time past and one of the most powerful, most monstrous beasts the world has ever known. It returned in the present day to attack the to-be-revived giants and along with Melba, destroyed all but one of the three statues housing the ancient warriors. After Melba's and Telesdon's defeat at the hands of Godzilla, King Caesar, Gomora, Litra, and Ultraman Tiga, Golza fled, soon to return as Fire Golza. Biography Origins Golza is an ancient, giant kaiju from Earth's past that slaughtered anything in its way, known for being one of the most powerful, monstrous beats the world has ever known to be found on Earth. It would return to the world along with the sky-rending kaiju Melba and the tunneling kaiju Telesdon, to plague humanity Godzilla The King of the Monsters the Series Season One Pyramid of Tiga Appearing first in Mongolia, Golza tunneled back underground before GDF could react. He later appeared in Japan and causes destruction until he found the Tiga Pyramid of Light. Just as Melba arrives, both kaiju manage to destroy two of the statues inside the Pyramid. But then Godzilla and King Caesar show up and fight the two. The situation worsened when the commotion attracted the returning kaiju Telesdon, whom had returned to finish off Godzilla. The kaiju closed in on the Defenders, Rei returned to aid The Monster King, releasing both Gomora and Litra to battle the kaiju, fortunately Gomora manages to destroy them both with his Oscillatory Wave and at the same time, Ultraman Tiga is reborn and fights both Golza and Melba with little effort. After transforming into Power-Type and with help Godzilla, Tiga breaks Golza's ankle, forcing the kaiju to flee into the Earth, while Tiga finishes off Melba. Season Two Golza Strikes Back Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside a volcano which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, He had developed new powers and strength, as well as red markings that covered its body, becoming known as Fire Golza. Fire Golza rose from the ground and one night, stumbles upon a group of eight Sadola, killing them all with ease. Eventually, an evil female Reionyx named Kate, Rei's evil older sister, was amazed by the Monsters strength and took it as her Reionyx monster. As GDF went into the volcano to investigate (with the weaponized vehicles outside waiting in case a kaiju was attacking,) Fire Golza was released once again and made his way to the surface rampaging once again, without nothing that the GDF could do to stop it. However, Golza spots Godzilla at the top of Mount Fuji and Kate sends him to destroy the Monster King. However, the two proved evenly matched until Golza fired all its power onto Godzilla. Before the Monster King could be killed, Rei appeared and summoned Gomora, but Fire Golza proved to be superior in strength and dominated Gomora for the majority of the fight. Daigo quickly turned into Ultraman Tiga, however Powered-Up Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Tiga to handle. Even in Power Type their strength was matched, but Golza's absorption abilities were still a problem. As a result, Tiga then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the kaiju, which worked and allowed Tiga to use the Zepellion Ray and defeated Fire Golza. With the assistance of GDF, Godzilla, and Tiga, Gomora managed to ambush Fire Golza, turning the battle to his favor and Godizlla mortally wounded Fire Golza with his Spiral Beam. Kate then confronted Rei, greeting her brother and her second kaiju, Gan-Q, to finish the match. Luckily, Gomora avoided Gan-Q's attack and Fire Golza took Gan Q's attack by surprise and is quickly destroyed in the process. Powers and Abilities Golza= As a prehistoric giant from Earth’s past, Golza is one of the most powerful and monstrous beasts the world has ever known to be found on Earth, capable of slaughtering just about anything in his way. *'Ultrasonic Molton Laser Energy Beam:' Golza can charge and then launch a powerful, highly explosive beam of purple energy, a Molton Laser, emitted from his neck and into and fired from his forehead. Energy surges from his neck to the forehead before being fired. It is powerful enough to destroy the pyramid of light, which was built by the ancients to guard the Ultra Statues. It can be charged to make a more powerful beam, but depending on how long the beam is charge, this beam can be comparable to a simple missile to being able to create explosions as large as he. *'Burrowing:' Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *'Armor Plated Skin:' Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel, allowing easier conduction through his skin. *'Heat Absorption:' Golza can use his armor plates like solar panels to absorb beam attacks and makes it his own energy, as well as feed on heat, magma, and lava and if he gains enough, he will become stronger and turn into his fire form. *'Thick Tail:' Golza can use his thick tail to whip and bash foes quite effectively. |-| Fire Golza= After retreating from the original battle against Godzilla, the horrible Golza found a new home under the Earth. Thriving in the super-hot environment beneath Mount Fuji and taking daily bathes in lava, the ancient monster grew in strength and power, becoming Fire Golza. This new form of Golza was far more powerful than the original. In this form, Golza is so incredibly powerful that it took the combined efforts of Godzilla, Gomora, and Ultraman Tiga to stop him. *'Super Ultra-Sonic Molton Laser Beam:' Fire Golza can charge intense energy from the base of its neck and then fire it in the form of a powerful, highly explosive beam of red-colored energy, a Molton Laser, charged from his neck and into his forehead, causing massive explosions on impact. A stronger, red version of his original beam, it generates large amounts of heat, giving it increased destructive powers. It can be charged to make a more powerful beam, but depending on how long the beam is charge, this beam can be comparable to a simple missile to being able to create explosions as large as he. *'Heat Energy Absorption:' Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks. *'Molten Blasts:' Fire Golza can charge energy into his forehead and launch powerful, destructive blasts of molten energy expelled from his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough that they can create large explosions, rivaling his own size, while also destroying weaker opposing kaiju in just one shot and can also be fired in rapid succession. *'Burrowing:' Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *'Super Strength:' Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight and is even powerful enough to kill weaker kaiju with a simple jab to the stomach or a kick to the ribs. *'Armored Plated Skin:' Fire Golza is covered in skin that is as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks and even take Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave head-on. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. *'Binding Energy Rope Beams:' Released from its hands, Fire Golza can launch beams of orange energy that can coil around targets and bind them, preventing them from moving ad holding enemies in place. Physical Appearance Pending. Gallery Golza_Galaxy_neo.png|Golza Fire_Golz4.png|Fire Golza Fire_Golza_vs_Gomora.png|Fire Golza vs. Gomora Gmr_vs_Glz.png|Gomora vs. Fire Golza Golza 1.jpg|Golza roaring Fire Golza.jpg|Fire Golza confronts Godzilla Golza_Galaxy.png Category:Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju